Inevitablemente
by Nympha13
Summary: Había aplazado tanto este sentimiento....sabía que algún día llegaría... Y aún me sigo preguntando...si era inevitable.


**Todos los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer.**

** _Inevitable_**

_**"RETRASATE  
ESPERA  
NO TENGAS MIEDO  
TU NUNCA CAMBIARAS LO QUE HAS SIDO Y SERAS"**_

Me pregunté si era feliz…y el sólo pensar en la pregunta mi mente preparó la respuesta obvia…. Por supuesto que lo era.

¿Estaba completa?…sí. Un esposo maravilloso al que amaba y que sin duda me acompañaría por siempre, y una hija hermosa que también lo haría y que también era feliz. Una familia genial, hermosa y perfecta…eterna.

¿Pero me dolía?…creo que sí.

En ese momento los recuerdos me acuciaban sin piedad, más vivos que nunca, imaginé que lo que sería dolor, si hubiese sido una persona normal me los aclaraba.

Recordé mi infancia, y las eternas temporadas (o eso parecía) que me tocaba pasarla con Charlie en aquél pueblo de pesadilla. En ese tiempo significaban una verdadera tortura.

Recordé el día que llegué a Forks, la incomodidad, los momentos de silencio, el baño compartido…si hubiese sabido que todo eso me llevaría a mi felicidad, a mi eterna felicidad...

…si todo fuese eterno.

_**"PUEDE TU SONRISA  
BRILLAR  
NO TE ASUSTES  
TU DESTINO PUEDE MANTERSE SI LO ENARDECES"**_

Noté el lamentable pero conocido ardor en la garganta, los ojos más secos que de costumbre y esa presión en todo el cuerpo, que significaban sin duda un llanto desgarrador…que de haber sido normal me destrozaría entera. Pero ya no era normal…desde hacía mucho era…eterna.

¿Me arrepentía?...No. Pero aún así creo que dolía.

Sólo podía esperar que mis propias palabras se volvieran realidad y que al momento de dejar mi… ¿vida?...pudiera ir a donde esperaba.

¿Sería diferente por el hecho de que yo ansiaba ser una de ellos desde hacía mucho; por el hecho de que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir…sería diferente?

No lo sabía…

Aún no lo sé.

_**"PORQUE TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS  
ESTAN DESAPARECIENDO  
SOLO PRUEBALO PARA NO PREOCUPARTE  
TU LOS VERAS ALGUN DIA  
TOMA LO QUE NECESITES  
Y SI TU A TU MANERA  
Y DEJA DE LLORAR POR TU CORAZON"**_

No podía apartar mis ojos de la persona que un día estuvo joven, pero que su vida siguió el curso natural y ahora lo veía como un anciano de rostro sereno, e incipiente calva…que un día fue mi gran apoyo, que no me abandonó en mi dolor, ni en mis alegrías, que sin duda hubiese dado su vida por mi, que me amó sin condiciones, que nunca preguntó y no le importó lo que fuese…o en lo que me hubiese convertido, me aceptó sin reservas y me amó hasta el final… Edward a mi lado, mi gran amor, al igual que yo lucía tan exacto a como el día que lo vi por primera vez, imaginé que yo luciría igual.

Noté pasos acercándose, podrían estar a millas, pero sabía que se acercaban, sin duda el "dolor" hacía que mis sentidos se tornaran más agudos.

- Bella.

Una anciana de cabello lacio se acercó, con una expresión de resignación en su rostro. Apreciaba tanto a Sue, le dio sentido nuevamente a la vida de mi padre por mucho tiempo, lo acompañó y ayudó a aceptar mi mundo…nuestro mundo….también lo amó y lo hizo feliz, eso sí….muy feliz.

- Sue…lo siento.

- Está bien querida… era el momento.

- Gracias por todo…por acompañarlo, estar con él y amarlo…te agradezco tanto. Lo hiciste muy feliz.

- Tú también mi niña. Te adoraba más que a nadie…ahora donde está, se encuentra muy bien…- Intenté que sus palabras se adhirieran a mi psiquis, él debía estar bien. Pero yo tal vez nunca lo sabría.

- Sólo me quedaré un momento…

- Está bien Bella…el tiempo que quieras.

Se alejó cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Esa casa…impregnada en sus rincones con momentos vividos, nunca me hubiese imaginado que parte de mis momentos más felices fueron dentro de ella.

­­- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy…

- Bella, sé que debes sentirte…

- Estoy bien.

- Te amó sin límites….debes recordarlo.

- Lo sé…

- Si quieres puedes quedarte un poco más, vendré a buscarte cuando quieras irte…

- No, está bien…debemos irnos, comenzarán a llegar y no deben verme.

- Te espero afuera.- Edward también salió de la habitación dejándome sola con el cuerpo de mi padre.

- De acuerdo.

_**"LEVANTATE (LEVANTATE)  
VEN (VEN)  
DE QUE TENES MIEDO? (NO TENGO MIEDO)  
NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR  
LO QUE ERES Y SERAS"**_

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, me acerqué un poco más al lecho donde reposaba el cuerpo de una de mis más grandes razones de existir. Sé que no podía escucharme, hacía mucho tiempo ya que se había alejado de nuestro mundo. Recordé haber tenido en un momento la locura de querer convertir a todos mis seres queridos con el fin de que no me abandonaran nunca…de que no se fueran nunca y me pregunté si hubiese sido una mala idea en realidad.

Rocé su rostro con mis frías manos recordando su textura exacta, recordando su sonrisa, esa que dejaba entrever el chico soñador que un día fue. Dios lo amé tanto.

- Charlie…papá…fuiste el mejor, lo sabes ¿cierto?

No podrás escucharme, así como nunca más podré hacerlo yo, o verte…

Te amo y amaré por siempre Charlie.

Esperaba que con las cortas palabras quedara grabado en la habitación el amor por mi padre.

Salí de allí sin dejar de mirarlo, tal vez sería la última vez, no lo sabía, sólo quería grabar su rostro sereno en mi mente, ese que me aseguraba que había sido feliz hasta el final.

Tantas cosas que no pude decirle: Nunca le dije que junto a él sentía seguridad, esa seguridad que sólo un padre puede brindar; decirle que estaba sumamente agradecida por haber vuelto a vivir con él en Forks, allí había conocido mi verdadera vida, allí conocí a los verdaderos amigos, conocí el amor sin fronteras, comprendí el amor que un padre puede sentir por sus hijos…

Decirle que me enterneció muchísimo el verlo llorando en mi boda, decirle que fue excelente abuelo para Nessie, que fue excelente padre para mi.

Hoy luego de haber sentido tantas pérdidas sigo preguntándome: ¿Duele?

Sí…sí me duele, nunca estaré totalmente preparada. No puedo llorar, pero sufro.

Charlie, Renée, La abuela, Billy, Ángela, Mike, Tayler, Jessica, Ben, Eric…

Aún así sé que nos reuniremos en algún lugar y el dolor pasará, dentro de cien o doscientos años… no lo sé. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que lo que nunca perderé será la esperanza de volverlos a ver.

_**"PORQUE TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS  
ESTAN DESAPARECIENDO  
SOLO PRUEBALO PARA NO PREOCUPARTE  
TU LOS VERAS ALGUN D?A  
TOMA LO QUE NECESITES  
Y S? TU A TU MANERA  
Y DEJA DE LLORAR POR TU CORAZON"**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Traducción: Stop Crying your heart out (Oasis)_

**Nota: Hola a todos...soy nueva por este ámbito, aunque no por la página... sólo escribía para HP.**

**Les cuento que es mi primer One Shot Twilight (He hecho muchísimos otros pero de H/G)totalmente cortico...algo que de alguna manera sonará tal vez rebuscado, pero que de igual manera como me gusta esta saga me arriegué a escribir...(Por algo se comienza verdad?)**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y pues comprendan que fué sólo un impulso loco de las 2 de la madrugada. XD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nymph_13  
**


End file.
